


Recharging

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, Fluff, Hybrids, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Omega catboys have both set of genitalia, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: In which a worn out, dispirited Iwaizumi was revitalized by his two omega catboys.Or,A sex marathonUniversity sucksY'all give Iwa-chan a break plsSugawara is the master of multitaskingOikawa loves getting his mouth occupiedWe all want a piece of Iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Recharging

**Author's Note:**

> First threesome fic, an impromptu one finished in less than 48 hrs to say the least. Please cut me some slack
> 
> Word bank:
> 
> Butajiru - or tonjiru; Japanese miso-flavored soup made with pork and vegetables (Wikipedia)
> 
> Agedashi Tofu - soft tofu coated with potato starch and deep fried so that the outer shell is crispy (justonecookbook.com)
> 
> Special thanks to twt user @bibingqiu for helping me out on my first time to write a threesome fic.
> 
> Mami, thanks sa hatdog ni Iwa este sa enlightenment, ideas and knowledge. The internal pressure was real, the fear to try another genre was paralyzing, and if not because of your assistance and encouragement, this won't turn out the way it did. Alabyuuuu. Hope y'all like it.
> 
> for filipino readers, follow bibingqiu for iwaoi and ushiten social media aus~

University was a pain. A fucking pain.

As much as Iwaizumi enjoyed business administration, he could not help but curse his final year. He was just a few weeks from graduating but it felt like eons, an eternity that pulled him to the pits of exhaustion, anxiety and distress.

He woke up early, headed to either the office he was assigned at for his internship or to university for some classes, went home, accomplished his final requirements and went to sleep.

Barely was he able to enjoy his time with his two mates, who he may or may not have neglected the entire sem. Gone were their mall and cafe dates, movie nights and any other routine bonding they had, for he had little to no time or when he did, he mostly spent those resting or relaxing. More often than not did Iwaizumi end sleeping in the middle of watching TV shows or on rare moments, on the dining table during weekend meals.

His mates never made complaints, at least not in front of him. They did all chores, not waiting for Iwaizumi to do them. They did not beg for Iwaizumi to cook them his palatable dishes unlike before, finding the initiative to cook or wait for Iwaizumi to order take-out. They always respected his resting time and on some days, helped him relax by body massages, aromatic baths, tea, among others.

Iwaizumi knew he was being a shitty mate and owner. It was a relief that his omegas had each other because he could only imagine the dejection and misery his mate would experience if ever he only owned one catboy.

He often felt guilty about his lack of time, thus the gifts and treats he often bought them as compensation. His mates have noticed his excessive efforts to replace quality and quantity time with material items, judging from the instance they made him sit with them for a talk.

Iwaizumi was no crybaby, but he felt tears welling in his eyes when his mates told him how they understood his situation.

"You are a student," Sugawara told him. "We understand well that you are not just our lover but a human with many roles in the society. Stop beating yourself up for the things you cannot control."

"Where did you see a graduating college student lacking stressful requirements?" Oikawa huffed and blew his bangs. "Stop spoiling Suga-chan and I with gifts. We have more than enough belongings already. As long as we see that you are fine, then it is okay for us."

Iwaizumi made sure that his omegas were filled and sated  _ so well _ that night.

Cuddle sessions were among the few routine activities they maintained. Whether Oikawa or Sugawara were awake or not, they always leave a space for Iwaizumi to fit in. It was usually in the middle when they were still up, ready to curl against Iwaizumi, shower him with hugs and kisses or to simply nuzzle to his warmth. At times when they ended up dozing off while holding each other, Iwaizumi went to the side to wrap his arms around the two of them.

Cuddles were definitely the reason why Iwaizumi rushed out of his car. His long, draining day called for a recharge that only his mates could give him. He's sick of university, internship, requirements; he needed a break.

He anxiously tapped his shoe on the floor when he rode the lift, wanting nothing but to delight in the warmth of his lovers. He was practically running towards his unit once he reached the 43rd floor. He could already portray his evening; dinner, talking, bath, cuddles.

The moment his condo unit's door opened, loud, high pitched purring sounds echoed in his ears, almost making him stagger back. The air felt heavy, suffocating even, with all the pheromones that screamed sex circulating in the stuffy unit.

Apparently, his two catboy omegas were having fun again.

He felt lightheaded with every inhale of catboy slick and pheromones. He took his shoes off with haste, threw his bag on the couch and let his feet bring him to their shared room.

The room's door was ajar, explaining the resounding music of their mewls.

Not that his omegas were not loud with the door closed. The only reason the three of them were still not kicked out of the building despite the number of times they engaged in wild sexual activities was the thick, soundproof walls.

He peeked through the gap, and lo and behold, his two mates were fucking like rabbits.

Sugawara was on his back, pliant body bent in half as he clung to Oikawa. Scratches were prominent on Oikawa's shoulderblades, not that the said catboy minded. Oikawa was right between Sugawara's legs, rutting in the slightly smaller omega's pussy with the huge strapon he was wearing. Both of their eyes were slid shut, lips parted open as they basked in the pleasurable sensations racking through their bodies.

If Iwaizumi was not mistaken, the flesh-colored vibrating strap was the one he ordered as a gift for the two omegas. It just arrived the day before and knowing his mates, they might have tried it on as soon as they were up.

Iwaizumi quietly slipped in, closing the door behind him. It was when he walked near the bed that he caught the omegas' attention.

"Welcome home, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa enthusiastically greeted as he beamed at his mate and owner. His chocolate brown tail wagged behind him at the mere presence of the human. His thrusts slowed down, yet they remained deep, drawing out purrs from Sugawara.

Sugawara's lids slid open, revealing his lust-glazed orbs. "We-Welc—ahh, ho-home,  _ mewrrrr, _ Ha-Hajime."

Something stirred in Iwaizumi.

"How are you? Were you good boys today?" Iwaizumi inquired, ruffling Oikawa's hair and petting Sugawara with the other hand. Both catboys purred to his touch and rubbed their heads on his hands.

"Yes," Oikawa answered, flushed cheeks forming into pretty apples as he smiled brightly. "I washed our clothes and Suga-chan dried them. We also swept and mopped the rooms."

"We-We also, hah, baked c-cupca-kes," Sugawara answered amidst the languid thrusting in his drenched hole and fucking himself on the toy. "They a-are in the re-e-f—ahhh!"

The silver-haired catboy's words died down into an erotic moan as Oikawa drew the silicone cock out, only the tip left inside, before thrusting back in with such force.

"Thank you, Suga, Oikawa." A smile curled on Iwaizumi's lips. His hands did not stop with their ministrations, further riling the omegas up.

"Seems like you are enjoying your new toy," he pointed out, cock twitching in the confines of his pants as he watched the salacious display before him. Sugawara's legs were now thrown on Oikawa's shoulders, the latter thrusting deeper and faster in the former's hole. Now that the student was nearer, he could hear the vibrating sound of the strap. No wonder Sugawara was keening highly with all the ecstatic sensations in his lithe body.

"10/10, will use it again," Oikawa answered, breaths shallower and more hurried, indicating how near he was to orgasm, "but it would be better if Iwa-chan would join us… only if it is okay."

"After I shower, sweetie." Iwaizumi assured. He reached for the phone in his pocket and quickly opened his camera. He walked a few steps back to get the two catboys into frame. Just like what he had always been doing, he took some pictures for them to indulge on.

Sugawara was so enchanting, looking so flushed, pink, debauched as Oikawa pounded his sweet spot and sucked on his rosy nipples. Oikawa was equally ethereal, his pale hips snapping as he thrusted in the wet heat and allowed the vibe to please his little, two-inch cock and dripping pussy.

As it was a custom among them, he took a short clip, capturing the glorious image of his two omegas messing with each other into pixels.

"Ha-Haji—" Sugawara whimpered, reaching for his mate as if beckoning him to come closer.

Iwaizumi slid closer, hand reaching for Sugawara's sensitive ears as his other hand held his phone right above Sugawara's face. "How does it feel, baby? Is Oikawa doing a good job fucking your little cunt?

"Y-Yes! To-To-Tooru f-feels so good," the smallest replied, back arching as Oikawa abused his sweet spot.

"And you look, ahhh, so pretty, Suga-chan." Oikawa held him by the chin, making him face the camera. "See this cock-thirsty bitch, Iwa-chan? He'll look more wrecked if you hurry."

"Oh, I definitely will." Iwaizumi ended the video clip and placed his phone on the nightstand. He gave his omegas forehead kisses and grabbed his towel and a pair of sweats before dashing in the shower.

He contemplated ordering for dinner at that very moment, but knowing his mates, they were in for a long, wild ride.

Dinner could wait.

Iwaizumi was back in no time, entering their room with his towel draped over his shoulder and his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips.

He was met with a moving image of Oikawa spread on the bed whilst Sugawara was feasting between his legs.

The lewd scene of the brunet arching his back as the silver-haired catboy alternated between plunging his tongue inside the dripping cavern and sucking the pinkish little cock seemed straight out of porn, and if it wasn't for his catboys calling him, he would not realize that they were in very the same room,

In  _ their  _ room,

In  _ their  _ home.

"I-Iwa-chan," Oikawa beckoned with a curled finger as drool seeped out of his lips, "come j-join us."

"We were waiting, Hajime." Came Sugawara's muffled voice as he sucked around the tip of Oikawa's cock. The latter hissed, harshly tugging on the former's silver locks to pull him closer.

The sight alone was enough to make the human twitch in his sweats.

Iwaizumi placed his towel on his study chair and stepped closer. He climbed to the bed, right beside Oikawa's head. He ruffled Sugawara's locks and did the same with Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whimpered as he grasped Iwaizumi's clothed bulge.

"Patience, my dear." Iwaizumi thumbed Oikawa's lips, which the cat parted to give way for the finger. Iwaizumi probed Oikawa's mouth, thumbing the wet, warm heat especially the rough tongue. Oikawa had always been sensitive when it came to his tongue, and the mewls that came with Iwaizumi simply caressing his tongue was proof of that.

He lowered his sweats to his knees, exposing his half-hard manhood for the world to see. He straddled Oikawa's chest and inched closer to his wide open mouth.

"Cock, cock," the catboy begged, to which a smirking Iwaizumi nodded. He held his cock, teasing Oikawa's lips with the tip of his manliness. The omega wrapped his lips around the head, suckling on it that had Iwaizumi groaning and almost lurching forward.

"Fuck, you surprised me." He mumbled as he braced his hand on the headboard. Tremors ran down his spine as he felt Oikawa's muffled laugh around his cock.

"You little," he thrusted nearly half of his cock in, startling Oikawa whose eyes were blown wide. Another set of muffled giggles caught his ear and his foot nudged the silver-haired omega's arm.

"Suck it wet, baby." Iwaizumi commanded while thrusting inside Oikawa's mouth. "Make it thoroughly wet so Suga won't be hurt."

Both omegas mewled in unison.

Oikawa lifted his head, bobbing eagerly on Iwaizumi's dick at the mention of their other mate. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's hair, watching as he fucked the omega's pretty, pretty face.

Dainty hands crept to Iwaizumi's lower back, caressing the firm flesh. They rubbed up and down, gliding down Iwaizumi's back, ass and thighs. They soon ended up caressing the human's firm abdomen. From the touch alone, he could tell that it was Sugawara.

"Too eager to be fucked, sweetie?" The hum and the nails teasing his obliques and the dips of his abdomen answered his inquiry.

When he deemed himself hard and wet enough, Iwaizumi slid off the warm heat, earning him a needy whimper. He gently peeled the hands off his torso and got off the brunet. He crawled behind Sugawara, held his narrow hips and raised them until his ass was jutting out.

"How cute." Iwaizumi smiled at the glorious image of Sugawara's pussy dripping with slick. His small balls and little stick curled towards his abdomen, indicating how aroused he was. "Did you become wet by merely lapping on Oikawa?"

Sugawara nodded, face still buried on Oikawa's cunt. His white tail waved in the air in tantalizing curves, clearly inviting Iwaizumi to do something.

Using his finger, Iwaizumi traced Sugawara's pussy lips, messing with the slick and feeling the softness of the pink entrance.

Sugawara visibly shuddered at the action. His hole twitched, clenching around empty air that prompted the human to play with it more. Iwaizumi parted the lips with his two fingers, the action making more essence dribble down the pale thighs and sheets. His mouth watered at the reddish walls of the hole betwixt his fingers and the thought of those very walls squeezing around his raging dick had him impatiently aligning his manhood by the entrance.

Groans and moans echoed in the room as Iwaizumi breached the wet heat. Sugawara was a bit loose from the fucking he had been doing with Oikawa for God knows how long, but somehow, his cunt was still tightly wrapped around Iwaizumi. Sugawara's shallow breaths and erratic clenching showed how much he still could not get used to Iwaizumi's size despite the number of times they all made love.

When a third for his manhood was in, Iwaizumi leaned forward, braced himself with an arm and placed gentle kisses on a keening Sugawara's shoulders.

"Just a little more, baby," he whispered to his omega's ears.

"Iwa-chan is nearly in, baby. We know you can take it." Oikawa encouragingly caressed his fellow omega's head. Sugawara was flushed, bottom lip trapped on his lip as he nodded.

Iwaizumi felt heady once he was buried to the hilt. His mate felt too warm and wet and slick, too much for his erect cock to handle. He shakily stood on his knees, planted his hands on Sugawara's hips and started languidly thrusting in the tightness once Sugawara gave him a signal.

Sugawara's ecstatic moans were soon joined by Oikawa's lewd noises. From what Iwaizumi could see, Sugawara shoved two fingers inside Oikawa's cunt, scissoring the hole.

Oikawa trashed on the sheets, clenching the covers as Sugawara fingered him. From a certain angle, Iwaizumi witnessed how the brunet omega's flushed cunt looked so temptingly sinful wrapped around the silver-haired omega's pale fingers. Oikawa parted his thighs wide, clearly begging Sugawara to wreck him more and more.

The pornographic sight made Iwaizumi throb inside Sugawara, who whimpered deliciously at the sensation. The human's pace increased, hips rolling a bit faster. He thrusted in the heat, basking in the velvety feel of the drenched walls, the suffocating scent of sex in the air, the gratified sighs filling the room and the erotic live action right before him.

Among them, Sugawara was the best in multitasking. Sex was among the tasks he could multitask on, so it was no wonder how he was able to fuck himself on Iwaizumi's cock while simultaneously teasing and curling his three fingers on Oikawa's weakest spot. His hand's movements were almost a blur by how fast he was fingering his fellow catboy.

"Ahhh, ahhh fuck, Suga-chan, Iwa-chan, I—" Oikawa purred loudly as orgasm hit him, the tremors quaking his lithe body. His little cock shot out clear, thick slick pulse by pulse as his vagina squirted on Sugawara's digits. Sugawara did not stop thrusting and fanning his fingers in and out of the clenching hole, milking Oikawa to the last drop. He pulled his fingers out, making Oikawa whimper, and licked the overflowing wetness soiling his hand.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi rasped under his heavy breath. He pounded faster, harder, deeper, and with how high pitched Sugawara's moans were, Iwaizumi knew that he was pistoning straight on the omega's sweet spot.

Sugawara lurched forward with the force, landing on top of a spent, recovering Oikawa. The slightly taller omega pulled him closer for a heated kiss. Tongues tangled with each other and Oikawa moaned at the taste of his own juices. His arm kept Sugawara in place as Iwaizumi fucked the smaller omega.

Tears of gratification gushed down Sugawara's cheeks as his cock rubbed against Oikawa's thigh whilst Iwaizumi brought him closer to completion.

Iwaizumi's dick felt good, his touches felt good, Oikawa's kisses were good, his skin felt good;  _ fuck,  _ he felt good all over that he was nearly bursting.

It was when Iwaizumi's chiseled chest pressed against Sugawara's back and hands fondled his sensitive nipples that the latter came with a loud cry. His little cock shot out ropes of release to Oikawa's torso, with some reaching Oikawa's face.

The sudden clenching and scorching warmth washing on Iwaizumi's dick had him unloading his cum deep inside Sugawara. His release overflowed and seeped out of Sugawara's pussy, rolling down the omega's inner thighs. Iwaizumi pulled out, a needy whimper slipping out of Sugawara's lips. The action made more cum dribble down the sheets, and the spent cunt clenched as if refusing to spill more cum.

Iwaizumi was nearly hard again.

He allowed himself to lie down beside them to breathe for a while. Purrs echoed in his ears, and soon, bodies were pressed on both of his sides, begging for his attention.

Sugawara curled towards him, still exhausted. He lazily pressed kisses on Iwaizumi's chest and clavicle and dipped his tongue in. Iwaizumi's hand weaved through his hair, encouraging him to do as he pleased.

On the other hand, Oikawa was kissing Iwaizumi passionately. The human's tongue probed his mate's mouth, exploring the sugary sweetness of the little mouth. The catboy mewled with every swipe of the wet muscle inside his cavern, especially when the tip grazed the roof of his mouth. Iwaizumi moaned when Oikawa sucked around his tongue, hard and abrupt just the way Iwaizumi liked it.

They pulled away from each other and Oikawa proceeded to nip and suck on Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi turned to the other side and his lips were immediately trapped between Sugawara's own. They mouthed each other, the feverish sensations of their lips sliding and mingling making them hunger for more. Their wet muscles slipped out of their mouth, licking each other's tongue.

Sugawara was doing a great job sucking Iwaizumi's tongue that the latter barely noticed the other presence beside him leaving. He grew aware only when Oikawa was right between his legs. Said omega dragged down the sweatpants stuck on Iwaizumi's muscled thighs, threw the offending garment to the floor and spread Iwaizumi's legs.

Iwaizumi hissed in oversensitivity when Oikawa started kissing his thighs. Lewd sucks and nips littered on his inner thighs, with the sinful, rough tongue soothing the light sting. Iwaizumi moaned lowly with every drag of the cat's teeth who was getting nearer and nearer his aching manliness.

"So big." Oikawa clasped and planted kisses along Iwaizumi's length, starting from the big, full balls to the thick girth. Oikawa had this habit of attempting to fit Iwaizumi's balls in his small mouth, thus, the obscene sight of Oikawa sucking him eagerly.

Oikawa was in the process of licking around the girth when Iwaizumi jolted to the pressure on his chest. It was Sugawara pinching his nipple, who giggled at Iwaizumi's reaction.

"You tease us for our nipples being sensitive but you yourself are the same," Sugawara blew on his ear, nibbling the lobe.

"Aren't you two a bit more forward than usual today?" Iwaizumi chuckled but his chuckles died down into gratified groans when Sugawara palmed the other bud and Oikawa's mouth slid over his dick.

"Suck him wet, Tooru. Suck him off until he could not speak." Sugawara purred, and as expected, Oikawa was quick to follow.

Iwaizumi's right hand threaded on Oikawa's locks while his left arm served as a pillow for Sugawara. His body burned with fervor pleasure with every eager suck and bob on his dick and every little ministration on his chest and torso.

Oikawa moaned around his dick without warning, making Iwaizumi jerk inside the tight mouth. The moan was all because of the silver-haired cat's tail slithering through Oikawa's thighs, playing with the brunet's hard, leaking stick.

Sugawara's hand was around his own one-inch cock, barely moving with how pitifully small he was. His lashes fluttered as he desperately tried to keep his eyes open to gaze at his mates.

Sugawara was breathtaking.

Oikawa was on the verge of insanity, eyes rolling back as he took Iwaizumi's length in his mouth while his other mate's smooth, furry tail jerked his little cock off. 

Oikawa was breathtaking.

Maybe it was the exhaustion that the day gave him that made Iwaizumi easier to rile up or it was his mates feeding him so much attention. Either way, he came unprepared, bursting in a startled Oikawa's mouth after a hard suck and pinch.

Oikawa slid off his cock, a few drops of cum escaping from his closed swollen lips. He inched closer to Sugawara who readily opened his mouth.

Oikawa allowed a big dollop of cum in his mouth to drop in Sugawara's mouth. His hand reached for Iwaizumi's hair who grunted lowly at the contact.

"Five minutes," Iwaizumi raised a hand, panting harshly to chase his breath. One more touch and he thought he would burst again.

"Water?" Sugawara worriedly offered.

"No need." 

"Do you want to rest now, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa frowned in concern.

"No, no, baby. Just let me have a break."

Iwaizumi turned to the side, watching as his two mates filthily kissed and played with his cum. Fingers slid through each other's hair as their lips locked, exploring their mouths and sharing Iwaizumi's thick cum. Bodies pressed against each other, humping their members for a delicious friction and mewling in unison.

The keens that echoed in the room, the graceful arching of backs and the wide-eyed, blissed out expression of the two catboys indicated that they came.

As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa nuzzling on Sugawara's neck, he concluded that they looked perfect, even if it was just the two of them.

Iwaizumi was indeed blessed that these two ethereal omegas welcomed a normal human like him in their lives and allowed him to take care of them.

Perhaps his omegas have an internal timer, because after what seemed like exactly five minutes, they scampered towards Iwaizumi.

"You okay, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, kneeling beside Iwaizumi's arm.

"Mmm," he hummed, delighting in Oikawa's caresses on his hair.

"You sure you can still go on?" Sugawara prodded and Iwaizumi nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I really missed you two, you know." Right after the words left Iwaizumi's mouth, Sugawara got on top of his limp dick. Blood seemed to be rushing south once again as Sugawara's wet, slick, used pussy slid on the surface of Iwaizumi's length. The human was not even penetrating Sugawara but the ecstatic mewls and purrs that spilled from the latter's mouth said volumes about how needy and pleasured he was.

Oikawa, who was tenderly scratching Iwaizumi's scalp all along, stuck his cum-coated tongue and leaned towards the other omega.

"There's still cum in your mouth?" Iwaizumi blinked, watching as the omegas tongues licked and tangled.

"Tooru hid some under his tongue," Sugawara answered, words a bit garbled because of his tongue still sticking out.

"How filthy." Iwaizumi chuckled endearingly.

"You are tasty, Iwa-chan," Oikawa remarked, hand leaving Iwaizumi's head and slipping his finger inside Iwaizumi's lips. The human readily sucked the digit, knowing how the mere action could excite his mate.

His hands were busy petting; petting Oikawa's thighs and Sugawara's waist. He could not decide if he should watch Sugawara's sensually rolling hips, stare at Oikawa's twitching cock or look at his mates locking lips.

Everything was too much for Iwaizumi, not that he was complaining.

"Hajime's nearly hard," Sugawara whispered to Oikawa's lips. "You better prepare yourself now."

Oikawa nodded and raised his hips. Iwaizumi expected him to shove his fingers in his cunt, but Oikawa grasped his swaying tail and directed the tip to his entrance.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi gasped as he watched the tail slip in the wet heat. Conveniently, he caught Oikawa who nearly toppled down as his sensitive tail slithered in his own hole. Oikawa threw his head back for a scream, the tail clearly hitting his sweet spot. He anchored himself by holding the headboard as he willed his tail to thrust in and out his vagina.

It was the first time he saw any of his catboys do that, but knowing how kinky they are, they might have done it many times already.

Iwaizumi should record that in the future.

"It's your turn now, Tooru," Sugawara gleefully declared. He got off Iwaizumi and the latter was disappointed at the loss until Oikawa left his side and got on top of him. A whimper left Oikawa's lips as Sugawara carefully pulled the now wet tail from his hole. The latter licked the tip to have a taste, eliciting whines from a sensitive Oikawa.

Iwaizumi had not even realized how hard he was, until Sugawara was holding his dick while Oikawa positioned himself on the tip. The brunet catboy and the human moaned when the former sank down the length. Sugawara let go of the manhood and went to assist Oikawa until the human was balls deep in the tight heat.

Iwaizumi had not even taken a whole breath in when Oikawa's hands planted on his abs, sensually gyrating his hips and moaning like there was no tomorrow. Iwaizumi's eyes rolled back at the alluring, inviting view before him and the goddamn tight vice-like grip around his cock.

As if Oikawa riding his dick was not enough, Sugawara crawled away from Oikawa and proceeded to straddle Iwaizumi's face. With his back facing the headboard and his arms supporting himself on the bed, Sugawara lowered his hips, hissing upon the naughty tongue meeting his labia. Almost instantly did Iwaizumi dart his tongue in, rendering Sugawara weak on his knees.

Iwaizumi grew heady from the intoxicating scent of his mate's juices. He lapped on Sugawara's pussy eagerly, tongue dipping in, out, in, out of the leaking hole to taste the precious essence. As ridiculous as it sounded, Sugawara's juices seemed to give him the energy to finally plant his feet on the surface and thrust inside a bouncing Oikawa.

A mewling Oikawa's nails dug on his knees, seeking leverage as Iwaizumi fucked him so good. Iwaizumi was deep,  _ so deep, _ leaving no part of his insides untouched. His thrusts met up with Oikawa's, the erratic rhythm not hindering Iwaizumi from pistoning straight to Oikawa's weakest spot.

It was a wonder how Iwaizumi could fuck Oikawa so well while eating Sugawara out. By experience, Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi's tongue was indeed doing a good job, especially with how a moaning Sugawara fell on Iwaizumi's abs.

Sugawara could not stand on his knees anymore. He settled on Iwaizumi's abs, drooling on the firm muscles. His chin was lifted by a lust-dazed Oikawa, gazing at him with orbs filled with desire. Sugawara understood and readily opened his mouth while reaching for Oikawa's little cock.

Iwaizumi sighed in gratification as Oikawa's walls tightened around him due to Sugawara's fervent sucking on the other omega's cock. His tongue tingled, almost numb from eating Sugawara out yet not getting enough of the sweet taste.

Oikawa's movements were getting more erratic, alternating between riding the thick meat pounding him and thrusting in the smooth, tight, warm mouth around his little stick.

Sugawara was losing it, feeling the quick, deep movements swiping against his walls and tasting, slurping the leaking member in his mouth.

Iwaizumi's thrusts grew sloppier, near the brink of orgasm. He settled on suckling around Sugawara's member, swirling his tongue around the little stub.

He knew his mates were also near, judging from tell tale signs of Oikawa clenching and unclenching erratically around his dick, Sugawara's nonstop leaking and the pitchy moans and meows resounding in the room. He stopped thrusting, settling on grinding the head of his dick on Oikawa's sweet spot.

"I-Iwa-chan… ahhh, shit, Su-Suga-chan…"

"Oika, hah, wa, Haji—mphhh—"

"Damn, Oikawa, Suga… fuck!"

In no time, Oikawa came, squirting on Iwaizumi's cock and Sugawara's mouth. The sweet release flooding his mouth and throat made Sugawara follow, spilling everything in Iwaizumi's hot cavern and face. The pressure around Iwaizumi's dick, the flavor dancing on his tongue and the knowledge that he did everything with the loves of his life made him come so, so much his dick hurt.

As the last drop of cum trickled from his cock, his eyelids slid shut.

  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi's eyes fluttered open to see only the bedroom lamp open. He groaned, rolling to his side to check the clock.

_ 21:04 _

Just three hours after he came home.

His mates were nowhere to be found but the sheets were new and he was cleaned and clothed.

His stomach grumbled, a reminder that he was not able to eat anything since lunch. He rubbed his eyes and rose, intending to look for his omegas and something to eat.

A delicious aroma wafted in the air when he opened the bedroom door. Sizzling sounds and movements could be heard from the kitchen and sure enough, his omegas were there, preparing a late dinner. Sugawara was behind the stove, tail swishing in languid, relaxed patterns while Oikawa rummaged for plates and bowls, arranging them on the table whilst humming.

"Tooru," Sugawara called, not looking away from the pot before him. Said cat neared Sugawara and opened his mouth for the spoonful before him. Sugawara blew the spoon first and let Oikawa taste it.

"Mmm! Splendid as always." The taller omega's eyes twinkled at the apparently delish taste and pecked Sugawara's lips.

"Do you think Hajime would like it?"

"Duh, when did he not? Your cooking is the best, Suga-chan."

"Silly." Sugawara tapped Oikawa's nose playfully. "Did you prepare the tea already?"

"Yes. I covered Iwa-chan's cup. You know how he wants it boiling hot."

"You think he is alright now?"

"I'll check up on him."

"I am awake already." Iwaizumi's steps resounded in the kitchen, and almost immediately, Oikawa ran to the human and latched around his neck.

"Iwa-chaaaaan," Oikawa cried to his ear and nuzzled his neck. "We were so worried. We thought you would not wake up tonight."

"What? I am not dead." Iwaizumi laughed and wrapped an arm around Oikawa's waist. 

"You scared us, Hajime." Sugawara clucked his tongue, hands on his hips. His frown looked more of a pout, not that Iwaizumi would say that lest he wanted to be hit. "We even carried you off the bed to change the sheets but you were not moving at all."

"Sorry." Iwaizumi neared Sugawara, brought his head closer and kissed the omega's temple. His other hand rubbed soothingly on Oikawa's shoulder. "Maybe I was too tired."

"You should have told us." Sugawara chided. He turned the stove and gas off. "Tooru, the bowl."

"Here." Said omega handed the bowl near him to the other catboy. He got the plate of agedashi tofu from the counter and placed it on the table. "He's right, Iwa-chan. We could wait, you know."

"But I missed you two." Iwaizumi remarked in an uncharacteristically whiny manner.

"We all missed each other, but we could do anything else to bond." Sugawara proceeded to pour the contents of the pot on the bowl. Iwaizumi attempted to bring it to the table but the look his silver-haired mate gave him said 'go rest and let us move.'

As Sugawara brought the bowl of butajiru to the table, Iwaizumi gathered the used pots and pan, placed them on the sink and let the water run down a bit before turning it off.

"Agree." Oikawa opened the fridge and pulled out a container with cupcakes. "What time did you last eat?"

Iwaizumi only flashed a sheepish smile that the two immediately understood. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa slapped Iwaizumi's arm. "We told you to eat snacks!"

"Our boss dumped too much work on us today," the human replied, "which was, according to her, a training ground for the real world setting where we will barely get any breaks."

"I knew it. I should have added more servings in your lunch." Sugawara sighed, ears flat on his head.

"Stupid Iwa-chan," Oikawa shook his head in disapproval as he wrapped his arms around Sugawara's head. "A few bites of biscuits won't hurt."

"I am sorry. Suga, it was not your fault." Iwaizumi walked towards Sugawara and scratched the other's ears, to which Sugawara purred. "The lunch you made for me was more than enough. It was just that the workload today was a bit too much that I felt more weary than usual."

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi closer using his tail. The brunet omega rubbed his face with his human mate while poking the silver-haired catboy's cheek with a finger. "Just hold on a little more, Iwa-chan. Graduation is just a few weeks away."

"These things shall end." Sugawara smiled and pecked Iwaizumi's lips. His delicate hand reached for the human's veiny ones and rubbed soothing circles. He leaned his head on Oikawa's shoulder, still looking at Iwaizumi. "If you need us to do something for you, please tell us."

"Nah." Iwaizumi pressed chaste kisses on his mates' lips, a soft smile curling on his own. "You two being here for me is more than enough."

Life was not perfect, but Iwaizumi was aware how blessed he was to have two bubbly energizer mates that he could consider as his home, his refuge.


End file.
